


Stop staring.

by R_N_R



Series: Wrencus one shots [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: I can't write summaries to save my life, Let the boys love each other Ubisoft!, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: Marcus wants to surprise Wrench after a long day at work so he waits for him at his place. Also Wrench isn’t comfortable with someone staring at his face, but it’s Marcus so it’s not so bad.





	Stop staring.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is slowly dying and I refuse to let it go.

They had been unofficially together for a little while now, and on the very few occasion they got intimate, it always seemed like it was Wrench who started things up by implying something sexual either as a joke or as seriously as he could. Whether they acted it or not usually depends on their surrounding, which never seemed to be actually appropriate, but they still managed to make it work. This time though Marcus made sure it was going to be an appropriate place and decided to wait for Wrench in the open room the punk claimed as his place right above the front door of his garage. Wrench kept this place locked at all time, but he trusted Marcus, Sitara and Josh with a spare set of keys if something happened, he knew they wouldn’t snoop in his stuff. Technically Marcus wasn’t snooping around either, he was just sitting on his best friend’s old couch with nothing much on other than a pair of pants that he knew the blonde particularly enjoyed seeing him in; tight in all the right places.

Marcus hadn’t been at Wrench’s place often in the past, he couldn’t count how many times he hung at his garage, but rarely seen the inside of his living space other than the glance he could get through the windows on rare occasions. The place wasn’t anything surprising, it was so obviously “Wrench”; it was messy and he couldn’t really tell how the other managed to find anything, but he knew the punk had a weird chaotic way of ordering his stuff if the hackerspace was anything to base his assumptions on. 

Putting the mess aside, it wasn’t hard to tell the room delimitation even if there wasn’t any walls. On the far left was his bedroom area; an old looking mattress with blankets and pillows thrown on top, and near it was every pieces of furniture you can find in a bedroom, drawers opened and clothes thrown all over. The center area was the living room area; an old couch, small coffee table, old gaming system laying around the huge flat screen, an amplifier almost as big as the TV and a banged up looking bass resting on it. To the far right was the only closed room which Marcus assumed was the bathroom and right next to it was the kitchen area which only consisted of a small fridge, a table with two chairs, a built in sink and a microwave on the countertop, it didn’t seem like he was using that corner much other than when he was too lazy to get out, which didn’t really happen with Wrench, any reason was good for him to go on a walk. Every windows that weren’t giving view on the garage were either frosted or covered with thick blinds, of course no one from the outside could see inside, another way to make sure no one saw his face when he was home.

The hacker didn’t have time to start feeling awkward or out of place before hearing the obvious sound of the large garage door opening right under him and closing right after followed by the sound of sneakers running up the few steps leading to the door to the open space. A couple of seconds of keys wrestling with the lock later and Wrench walked in, not noticing him at first until Marcus cleared his throat, looking at the other with a smile on his face.

“Fuck, M! Don’t scare me like that!” Wrench said, quickly holding a hand to his chest and kicked his shoes off near the door. “I was wondering where you went, you’re usually snoring on the couch in the hackerspace by that time.” He added teasingly, a set of carets displaying on his mask as it usually did when he smiled and walked in the improvised apartment.

“Well with how long you were keeping me waiting I was gonna pass out here instead…” Marcus said with a chuckle and pushed himself up to walk up to the punk. He could feel his heart beating against his own rib cage at the thought of initiating anything intimate; he knew Wrench would probably not reject him, but the “what if” always echoed in his head. Without thinking on it too much, he reached up to the side of the other’s masked face with one hand and let his fingers slip through his hair gently under the dark hood, trying to ignore the little nervousness that was still clinging to him from being with Wrench in  _ that _ way only a handful of times.

“Without asking me? Don’t make me call the cops on your ass for breaking and entering, I would hate to do that.” The anarchist said, his mask going blank for a short moment as he leaned into the touch.

“You wouldn’t….” Marcus pointed out and let his other hand bring Wrench’s hood down once the last of his anxiety left him as little heart like icons blinked at him on Wrench’s mask. They were still learning how to touch each other, but it was obvious the blond liked his hair being played with so Marcus took it a step further and let his dark fingers grip at the blonde locks a little harder and pulled Wrench’s head back to expose his neck a little better and leaned to kiss the warm skin.

“I don’t want you thinking you have to suck me off for me to drop charges or anything… but keep doing this and I might forget about you breaking into my place without being invited…” Wrench teased again, his hands finally moving up Marcus’ bare chest, leaving the dark skin shivering under his touch. They came to a stop over Marcus’ shoulders and carefully pushed him back, prying him from his neck and without a word he made Marcus take a few steps back before shoving him down on the couch and climbed over him, straddling his legs.

“Your mask is going to make it hard to make out with you…” Marcus added softly, looking up at the other for a short second, but didn’t allow his hands to take the mask off; the mask comes off when Wrench wants it to come off, this was a rule Marcus secretly established for himself and he made sure he would never ever break that rule.

However, he did notice Wrench freezing for a moment at the mention of his mask and it almost made him regret saying anything, and he thought he might have accidentally killed the mood. He opened his mouth to say something, not even sure what he was going to say but a pale finger was pressed against his lips before he could say anything. It wasn’t the first time he would see Wrench’s face, but it still felt new to him, he could see the other in exclusivity or something. Though he never got the chance to see his face while they were fooling around, Wrench always made sure the lights were off or covered it with whatever he could find, he even refused to take his mask off the first time they had done anything, this made Marcus wonder what he would look like.

Marcus couldn’t see Wrench’s eyes through his mask, but he knew the other was looking at him, and it took the other a short moment to convince himself to remove his mask. Tattooed hands left Marcus’ chest and quickly undid the straps holding the mask in place before taking it off and turning to place it on the coffee table behind him. There it was, the face that Marcus loved to see. He reached up and placed a hand on his cheek wanting to feel the warmth and run his thumb over the the soft skin. 

If anyone crossed him on the street, Wrench didn’t seem to have anything special; his lips were thin and pale; his nose was prominent and a little crooked probably from a few fights he got into when he was a teenager; his eyebrows looked heavy and gave him a bit of permanent sad look; but those eyes. Once he would allow anyone to look at his eyes for more than five seconds, every features seemed to fit together so much better and reveal the handsome man that he was. At least that’s how Marcus saw it. 

Of course catching Wrench’s eyes was a little easier said than done, he would usually look around a little nervously without making eye contact for more than three seconds. Marcus did count, and every time he looked at him it seemed like Wrench looked into his eyes a little longer than the time before.

As Marcus observed his friend’s feature, Wrench smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he raised a hand and put it over Marcus’ glasses, playfully pushing Marcus head back. “Stop staring! You’re making me nervous.” He said and that made Marcus smile, it was nice to hear his organic voice and not the odd distorted sound coming from the mask.

“Hey! I’m gonna stare all I want, you are so damn good looking.” The black man argued and wrapped his hands around Wrench's wrists, placing those warm hands back on his chest before taking his own glasses off and placed them on the couch next to them, they were useless with Wrench’s handprint all over the glass. Luckily his vision wasn’t too bad without them, not when the main point of focus was this close.

“You only say that to get in my pants.” The anarchist added with a roll of his eyes but smiled at the other again, locking eyes with Marcus’ dark ones, which seemed to be enough for Marcus’ heart to skip a beat.

“The fact that I’m complimenting you  _ while _ trying to get in your pants have no relation.” He replied honestly and stretched his neck so his lips could find Wrench's. 

They kissed, gently at first, but soon their lips became a little more desperate and hungry. It never really took them long to get in the mood and this time was obviously no different. Wrench pressed himself a little harder into his lover as they kissed, making Marcus squirm a little. Rough pale hands ran up his chest again and quickly moved around his neck to lace behind his head and hold him close. 

Marcus enjoyed the kiss for a short moment before getting his own hands to work and he started pushing the heavy studded jacket off the anarchist’s shoulders, which Wrench seemed to quickly understand and moved his hands back to help him a little. The vest fell on the floor with a rather loud thud, most of it coming from the metal studs hitting the floor all at once. Once this was done, the dark hands wasted no time slipping up the front of the other’s shirt, lifting Wrench’s hoodie at the same time but lingered a little longer when he noticed they would have to part for this next step. Wrench was the first to pull away, eyes closed and out of breath already, but didn’t move more than an inch away.

“Are we doing this here, or do you want me to show you to my bedroom?” the blonde asked softly and leaned again to gently run his lips over the plump ones he loved so much. 

“Your place. Your choice.” Marcus said softly and took this opportunity to move the shirt up and over his lover’s head, tossing it aside with the vest. Seeing Wrench barely clothed wasn’t anything new for anyone who knew him for over three months but seeing him barely clothed and without his mask was something Marcus was still getting used to.    


“You’re starting again.” The tattooed man said a little more nervously this time. “Don’t make me blindfold you.” He added with a smile as he shifted to run a hand down between them again, easily finding Marcus’ crotch and rubbed at his already hardening member. 

“You know you can do  _ almost _ anything you want with me.” The black man answered and looked up at Wrench for a little longer, taking in every small details he could see now that they weren’t in darkness. His hands moved down to Wrench’s hips, thumbs tracing his hip bones lightly as he tried not to buck into the teasing hand. 

“You have five seconds to take that back.” The punk whispered softly and rolled his own hips down to grind slowly over Marcus. 

“I said  _ almost _ anything. But I’m open to suggestions.” The hipster answered quickly and let his hands lead Wrench down against him.

“I actually like this position we’re in but how about we get out of our pants…” The punk started and leaned over to Marcus’ left ear, letting his lips catch his earlobe. “Then we move to my bed and I get us both ready… then I’ll fuck you hard until one of us loses the ability to think.” He added in a soft whisper, something slightly uncharacteristic coming from Wrench, but the words were however nothing surprising. Marcus knew Wrench was a switch by then, and he liked to think he knew what he was getting himself into, but he wasn’t used to be on the receiving end. 

“Stop talking and get to it already…” He added and try to let his nervousness go. 

Wrench didn’t need to be told twice and quickly got off the couch and reached for Marcus’ hand to lead him to his bed, letting go of the other’s hand only to dim the light, he felt more comfortable in a darker room for some reasons that probably had to do with the fact that his face wasn’t covered with electronics anymore. Once the lights were dealt with he undid his pants and kicked them off along with his socks. 

Following the blonde’s lead, Marcus quickly got out of his pants as well and sat down on the mattress looking up at the other as Wrench walked the short distance between them and climbed on top of him again, pushing him to lay down on his back, leaning down to let his lips slowly kiss down his chest starting from his left shoulder. The tip of the anarchist nose brushed against his dark skin every once in awhile, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind every kiss. Wrench took a short moment to suck on one of his lover’s nipple when he reached them and kept moving south slowly until he reached the elastic band of Marcus’ boxers. 

Marcus kept his eyes on him as best as he could through the darkness, his hands moved up from his lover's shoulders to the back of his head and gripped the blond locks tightly as the other thugged his boxers off. He was already hard from the teasing but having Wrench moving down on him only made it worse, and when he felt that wet tongue lazily lick the underside of his dick, he could hold back the moan that slipped passed his lips.

“Already?” Wrench asked teasingly, barely pulling away from him and moved back down to let his tongue and lips wrap around the head.

He didn't bother with a reply, instead Marcus only guided him down on him but didn't force it too far when the blonde tried to pull away so he wouldn't choke. Wrench kept on teasing for a bit before letting one hand reach out for the bedside table and blindly tried to reach for something, obviously the condom and lube he kept there. Marcus turned his head and got it for him, he didn’t want this to end, but there was so much teasing he could take. 

The black hacker let out a soft sigh when the punk pulled away and looked at his face as best as he could as Wrench licked his lips with a satisfied smile on his face and what seemed to be a little blush dusting over his cheeks, it was hard to tell with the dimed lights. He wasn’t looking at him, already too busy ripping the condom packaging open.

“What are you smiling about?” Marcus asked with that deep and smooth voice Wrench seemed to love so much, finally getting Wrench to lock eyes with him. 

“You’re usually the one making me this needy, this is refreshing.” He replied softly, pointing at Marcus’ erection and up to his face.

“Yeah, you did this. No pressure, but you better fix it.” He added with a smirk, bringing his own hand over his erection and moved over it slowly, mostly trying to give a show as Wrench tried to get out of his boxers as fast as he could not wanting to waste too much time. 

Once he was completely naked, Wrench grabbed the small bottle of lube and quickly coated his fingers with it before moving over Marcus, holding himself up with one hand next to his lover’s head. He didn’t bother with a smartass comment and instead lean to kiss the other’s inviting lips, shifting a little until Marcus’ legs were spread allowing him to rest between them. He kept kissing as he moved his hand down passed Marcus’ that was still wrapped around his dick and let the tip of his middle finger press carefully into him. 

Marcus hummed against the blonde’s lips as Wrench pressed it a little deeper, pulling out once he reached his second knuckle only to press back in a little deeper until his finger was all the way in. After a couple of slow thrusts, Wrench added a second finger and kept on stretching him until he could feel his lover loosen a little around the intrusion. 

By the time he was done, Marcus was a mess under the other hacker, silencing himself against his lover’s lips every time a moan threatened to escape his lips, he had to get his hands off his erection so he wouldn’t come too fast and instead opted for scratching at Wrench’s back with one hand while the other gripped the blonde hair and pulled his hair a little, just the way the anarchist liked. 

Wrench pulled his fingers out carefully and sucked on Marcus’ bottom lip gently as he pulled away from the kiss and got a hold of the nearest condom, barely looking up at his lover’s face, he was obviously nervous again. Marcus smiled and took the condom from his hands and decided to take care of it for him, and unrolled it on Wrench’s member in a teasingly slow motion and gently squeezed him as he moved his hand up, making the blond quiver a little with what Marcus assumed was need. Wrench looked down and got a hold of Marcus’ hand and poured some lube in his hand and led hit back down to wrap around his member. Marcus smiled and kept running his hand up and down and up again, letting his thumb tease the slit over the head for a moment before pulling away all together and leaned back down. 

“Tell me if I hurt you... “ The anarchist said softly as he laid on top of him again and shifted until he felt Marcus’ entrance pressing against the head of his hard member. 

“Yeah… Tell me if you want me to hurt you.” Marcus teased with a smirk and didn’t need to see Wrench’s face to know he was probably blushing at this, it had been quite obvious after only a couple of intimate moments that the punk enjoyed a little pain sometimes. 

“Don’t hold back.” He answered softly, burying his face into his lover’s neck and held Marcus’ hips as he rolled his hips forward, pressing into him slowly. 

Any wiseass comment Marcus might have come up with at that very moment died and was replaced with a low and deep moan as his body tensed when he felt Wrench press deeper and deeper with no sign that he would stop before he was all the way in. Once he was as deep as he could, he stopped and Marcus felt soft lips moving over his neck and up to his ear. 

“Fuck-” Wrench whispered softly and sucked on his earlobe gently. “To think I could get that sound out of you…” and Marcus couldn’t keep his hands to himself after that, scratched down at Wrench’s back desperately as the blond slowly pulled out and pressed back in carefully. 

“Like it?” The black man asked softly, letting another soft moan escape him as Wrench pressed back in.

“...Yeah.” Wrench answered and gripped the other’s hips a little tighter and tried to keep his movement slow for the moment not wanting to hurt Marcus more than necessary. 

Marcus seemed to notice how gentle Wrench was being, obviously careful not to hurt him too much, and as much as he appreciated the effort, he needed it badly at this point. “What happened with the promise of a hard fucking?” He whispered again and let his teeth find the tattooed neck, biting hard enough to bruise. He was rewarded with a loud moan from the other hacker that still had his face buried in his neck. 

Marcus didn’t have to speak twice, Wrench moved and pulled away once Marcus’ teeth let go of hi neck and shifted until he was sitting on his heels and pulled one of Marcus’ legs up over his shoulder and held it up as he slowly picked up the pace. He looked Marcus over and licked his lips, but didn’t keep eye contact for long. Marcus did observe him as he started moving though and registered the little he could see through the dim lighting. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t see him well with the new angle he was being fucked into and the pace that increased with every thrust. He could hardly reach out for Wrench in that position, but that was so damn good he didn’t even care to run his hands over him at this point, he would get to pull his hair and scratch and bite later. 

The punk groaned softly and held this position as long as he could, fingers digging into the dark skin of Marcus’ thigh as he moved, looking down for a second to look at himself disappear into his lover’s tight ring and finally looked back up to lock eyes with Marcus again, for a bit longer this time. If Marcus’ heart was not already racing and beating on the inside of his rib cage this would definitely have done it. He couldn’t help but stare as he moaned, feeling himself come undone under his lover’s pounding. Wrench seemed to notice though and a twisted smile appeared on his face as he looked down again, Marcus guessed he was going to tell him to stop staring again, but he didn’t, he just kept moving and looked up to Marcus’ eyes every once in a while. 

After a moment, Wrench shifted to adjust their position and Marcus cried out a little louder when the pounding landed head on into his prostate, Wrench bit down on his lip and aimed for that spot, relentlessly pressing into it, moaning out everytime he felt Marcus squeeze tightly around him. 

“W-Wrench… right there…” Marcus moaned out a little louder than before, his free hand moving to wrap around his erection. 

“Y-You sure?” The blond smirked teasingly but kept going, hard and fast. He was slowly running out of stamina and it was obvious by his breathing, but he kept going until Marcus cried out again, moaning his name as he came in his hand and over the bed sheet next to him. He could feel his whole body giving out, he could hardly help Wrench keep his leg up and quickly became over sensitive as Wrench finished up, pressing deep into him until he was done as well. Marcus kept his eyes locked on him and registered everything he could see through the poor lighting; from the twitch in his lover’s eyebrows to the way he was biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet as he came. Wrench’s movement slowed down until his hips stopped moving and he just held onto Marcus’ leg for dear life. 

After a few seconds, he pulled out and let go of the other’s leg before letting himself fall on the mattress next to Marcus. He reached down, pulled the condom off and quickly tie it in a knot before tossing it toward the garbage can near his bed, not even caring to see if it fell in or not. 

“Fuck.” Wrench finally said after almost a minute of them catching their breath. Marcus turned his head to look at him, it was a little easier to see him from this close without his glasses, Wrench had a tired grin plastered on his face. 

“You can say that again.” Marcus said softly not sure he wanted to move any more than he had to if he could help it. He could already feel the soreness from the position and the hard pounding settle in, not to mention the fact that his limbs felt weak and useless. Though he did keep his eyes on Wrench as best as he could, not even caring if he got caught staring anymore. Even though the lights weren’t fully on, he could see the dark spot he had left on Wrench’s fair skin and couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Wrench looked over to him again and chuckled as he quickly moved and tossed the pillow he had been resting his head on to Marcus’ face when he caught him staring again. “Stop that, you bratt.” 

“Oh hell no! You just fucked the life out of me, I think I’m entitled to look at you a little!” Marcus said playfully and tossed the pillow right back at him. 

Wrench didn’t argue and smiled a little shilly like he always did when Marcus looked at him too long, blushing a bit and turned to lay on his side and look at Marcus. His blue eyes caught Marcus’ brown ones and he was obviously fighting the urge to thug on the blanket and hide his face. Of course the lighting wasn’t the best, but it was still enough for Marcus to see him. He could definitely get used to seeing more of him on a daily basis. 

They remained quiet for a moment, just looking at each other.   


“Ok, now it’s just getting weird. Right to stare revoked.” Wrench finally broke the silence and finally pulled the blanket up to his face and sat up to blindly push himself to the edge of the mattress and threw the blanket back on the bed once his back was turned to Marcus. “I need to take a shower.”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile at that, he thought Wrench’s shyness was sort of cute sometimes, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud, he knew Wrench would much prefer not having to deal with his issues the way he did, and honestly Marcus liked both side of Wrench just as much.

Wrench disappeared into the small bathroom and left the door open, and Marcus took it as an invitation, not that he thought the other would deny him a hot shower after what they just did. So he carefully pushed himself up and was relieved to notice the soreness wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. He walked up to the bathroom when he heard the shower running and pulled the curtain just enough for him to slip in the shower behind Wrench, trying to ignore the fact that the lighting was a lot better now and he could get a good look at Wrench’s backside, and possibly his face.  

The punk didn’t turn to face him, but Marcus could tell he was smiling and that was enough for him to know that he was indeed welcome to join. He let his hands move around the tattooed hips and pressed himself against his back, and kissed the back of Wrench’s neck a couple of time before pulling away so he could clean himself as well. 

Once they were both clean, Wrench stepped out of the shower and found a clean towel for Marcus and quickly dried himself with the one hanging behind the door before going back to his bed. Marcus didn’t complain, he was exhausted too. He climbed on the bed without even waiting to see if the blond was going to invite him and pulled the blanket up over the both of them, smiling to himself as he felt Wrench shift closer and rest his cheek on his shoulder. As much as Wrench liked to say he wasn’t a conventional cuddly and touchy feely lover, Marcus often caught him proving otherwise. 

“You should welcome me home more often.” The anarchist said softly.

“If you didn’t go home so late, maybe I would.”    
“Stop getting up so damn early then.” 

“And skip my morning run? Nah.”   
“Fine, but you’re still welcome whenever you want, even if we don’t fuck or anything.”    
“Good, I was starting to feel like a booty call.” Marcus smiled and let out a soft huf when Wrench slapped his chest.   
“We do all sort of things together all the time, don’t you dare make it sound like I’m only interested in your dick and ass.” The blonde said laughing softly. 

“Well it’s good to know you  _ are _ interested. But thanks babe, I’ll come over more often.” 

Wrench didn’t bother replying, he was obviously sleepy and so was Marcus. They both fell asleep shortly after, holding onto each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
